


Comfort

by Fottiti



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jack Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: Jack has a panic attack in front of BT.
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119





	Comfort

“Pilot, your heart rate has increased. Is there a threat nearby that I fail to detect?” 

Jack closed his eyes and sunk down into the Pilot’s seat in BT’s cockpit. He let out a long and slow uneven breath as he did, he flexed his fingers in his gloves then gripped onto the armrests. Jack could feel something wrong, something was off he was on edge and felt like he couldn’t sit still. His heart was beating faster than normal. But he didn’t know why. Something was wrong. 

“Cooper?”

Jack felt the Titan come to a complete stop as he walked and heard the rocket launchers on his shoulders rise. Jack squeezed his eyes closed and felt his heart start beating up in his throat feeling BT’s growing concern, slowly at first then it became almost painful. Making his throat tighten and harder to breathe. 

“BT.” Jack leaned forward in his seat, chest tightening as he started to panic at the feeling. What was going on? “Let me- let me out. Now.” 

The cockpit hissed open and Jack gripped the sides as he got to his feet on shaking legs. He stumbled into BT’s waiting hand and leaned over his knuckles as the Titan lowered him to the ground. He fell onto BT’s hand when his feet hit the ground and had to take a second to balance himself so he could support his own weight before BT’s hand pulled away. 

“Pilot, is everything alright? Scans indicate you’re heart rate has increased dramatically.”

Jack heard the cockpit close behind him as he walked a few steps. He stopped when his legs felt like they would give out at any second and looked straight. Jack grabbed his helmet with trembling hands and squeezed his eyes closed, his heart beat only getting faster as he tried to calm himself down. 

Jack tugged his helmet off and looked around the dark open land around them, forests and mountains and hills and rivers was all they could see for miles. As peaceful as it was, all Jack could focus on was how he was hearing the blood rushing in his ears as he looked around. He held his helmet tightly but when he looked down at it, he didn’t understand why a sudden burst of panic and fear erupt in his mind. The feeling of anxiety clouded his mind and Jack watched as he dropped the helmet. It rolled a few feet then stopped, the glowing visor staring back at him. 

“Cooper.” BT’s voice from behind grabbed his attention. Jack turned to see the Titan holding his machine gun, rocket launchers raised and optic encasing him in a soft blue glow. “I do not detect any possible threats, omitting native wildlife within the area. There is only us here Pilot, nothing to fear.”

Jack shook his head as he turned his back to his Titan and walked a few feet again, feet dragging across the grass. “It- it’s not that.” He combed his fingers through his hair and let this hands tangle in it. “Something else.“

“Jack are you alright?” BT’s voice was heavy with concern as he tucked his machine gun away and lowered his other weapons, focusing on his Pilot. 

“I dunno know. Something- something’s wrong.”

BT watched as Jack grabbed his chest with one hand and his breathing suddenly became frantic. BT’s processor and HUD exploded with notifications and warnings about his Pilot’s condition. His heart was beating at a dangerously high speed, his brain activity was everywhere and his respiratory system wasn’t working properly, was he malfunctioning? BT stepped closer to him. 

“I can’t- I can’t-“ Jack was gasping for air, and all BT could do was watch him from behind in shock. 

Then Jack fell to his knees. One hand holding him up and the other gripping at his armour and jumpsuit, trying desperately to rip it off. Like it was the thing causing his breathing problems. BT stiffened at the display. 

“Jack.” BT heard his own voice shake as he called his Pilot. Overcome with concern and fear he nearly scooped the man struggling to breathe into his cockpit and run to the nearest Militia base for the medical help he could not provide. But he stayed frozen and at a complete loss as Jack began shaking. 

Then it hit him. Jack was having a panic attack, a violent one. Although never experienced one himself, Tai Lastimosa had told BT of these panic attacks so he had a vague idea of what they were. He’d witnessed Pilot Davis of the C-4 have a panic attack once in the Titan hanger back on Harmony after engineers recovered BT’s AI from Jack’s helmet. BT remembers Jack patting his knee as he watched as Davis’s Titan, OP-0416, scooped him up into his cockpit and they turned to leave the hanger. BT remembers Jack patting his frame again and finding Pilot’s sympathetic face when optic met eyes, and BT understood that Jack didn’t want him to stare at Davis while he was squeezing his eyes closed and mumbling, “Op, Op need a walk. Now.” 

Coming back from the memory, BT watched Jack squeeze his eyes closed and claw at his neck, his gloved fingers leaving angry red scratches in their wake. Tears flooded his eyes as his throat and chest started burning from the lack of oxygen. He gulped for air but nothing got into his lungs. Jack couldn’t breathe and he was getting scared the longer he didn’t go without a proper deep breath. 

“What-“

“Permission to approach you my Pilot?” BT tried to steady his voice best he could. 

Jack’s eyes were wide as he stared into the grass. He tried to look back over his shoulder at his Titan but found the corners of his vision were dark, he could barely see anything. Jack shook his head and tried to crawl, he was embarrassed. He didn’t know what was happening, he could barely think, barely breathe and barely move. Yet the single distant thought in his mind was how he didn’t want his Titan, his friend, to see him so weak and so vulnerable. It was embarrassing struggling to breathe head down in the grass. He didnt want his Titan’s help for something so silly as a panic attack. 

It didn’t take long for BT to pick up on the overwhelming feelings of panic and embarrassment Jack was feeling though their shared Neural Link. Something nagged in BT’s processor at the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment coming from Jack. Why was he embarrassed? BT hated that emotion, it was so uncomfortable.

“BT-“ Jack gasped between breaths. “Can you- don’t want you to see-“

BT crouched down to be closer and brightened the light of his optic as he focused it on Jack. Still swiping notifications away on his HUD, BT inched closer to Jack who was still on his hand and knees clutching at his chest. 

“Permission to approach you Jack?” BT rumbled and tried to give his Pilot feelings of comfort through their Link. Jack raised himself to his knees, then sat back on his ankles and BT watched as his entire body was trembling terribly. His shaking hands combed though his hair and Jack squeezed his eyes closed as his lungs burned desperately for a proper breath of oxygen. BT watched the tears flow down his Pilot’s cheeks and collect in his facial hair. BT had never seen him cry before. And noted that he never wanted to see him cry again. It was a rather heart breaking sight to see his young Pilot in such pain, and BT felt worse for not knowing the immediate cause of his panic attack and having no physical way to help him. He would have to talk to Briggs about Jack’s mental health condition when they got back. Another wave of embarrassment and shame shot through the Link and BT spoke up, “Do not be ashamed of your mental health Jack. Please, please let me help you.”

Jack looked up at the Titan and fell onto his hands again, he nodded his head as he stared wide eyed at the grass. Overwhelming fear clouded his mind. “I can’t breathe I can’t breathe I can’t breathe-“ His words came out rushed and all tied together.

BT crouched in front of him and leaned down trying to get as close as he could to his crying friend. “Jack, I need you to listen to me.”

Jack nodded as he continued gasping loudly. 

BT tried to soften his voice. “I need you to close your eyes and listen to me.” 

Jack did as he was told, his gloved fingers curling into the grass. The Titan continued when he nodded. 

“Focus on me Pilot.” BT cupped his hands to be beside Jack, creating a small wall around Jack in attempts to protect him from the world. “With the help of our Link, I can comfort you.” BT attempted to press against their Neural Link and try to calm his friend, but Jack’s end of the Link was a blizzard of negative emotions and panic which closed his mind off from the Titan. BT’s frame shuttered as Jack’s fear and panic flooded his processor. He feared if he pressed against the Link, forcing it open while Jack was so vulnerable would harm him more. Jack was in too much pain for BT to be able to soothe. 

Jack held himself up with one hand and pressed the palm of his other hand against his forehead. “Just- just help me breathe BT pl-please.” 

“I cannot access your mind Jack.” BT felt his own sort of panic grow at not being able to help his friend like he wanted to. “However, if you listen and follow my instructions I believe that I will be able to calm you down.” Like he knew how. 

Jack nodded as his tears dropped into the grass. 

“Follow my instructions.” One of BT’s hands cupped Jack’s body closer and the Pilot leaned against the metal palm on all fours. “Focus on me. Deep breath in Jack-“

He tried to fill his lungs with a large breath once or twice, BT repeating the simple instructions over again. BT felt Jack’s mind fill with anger as he wasn’t able to get one proper full breath. “I can’t BT!” Jack cried as he looked up at the Titan. His chest constricting violently. He got to his knees again and BT held him in his hands as Jack leaned to sit back against his fingers. He brought his knees up to his chest and grabbed his head in trembling hands. 

“Trust me Jack.” BT rumbled and Jack choked out something like a sob, but nodded and looked up at his Titan. His brown eyes full of tears and bottom lip quivering like a child, BT hated how helpless he looked. He brought his giant hands around Jack to hide him more. “Trust me and I can help you, head back,” Jack closed his eyes and did as he was told, leaning his head back so it rested against BT’s finger. “clear your mind. Now, deep breathe in.”

Jack squeezed his eyes closed and filled his lungs best he could. 

“Hold it for a moment.” BT wrapped his thumb around Jack and gently rubbed his chest with the tip of his thumb. “Now release. Repeat that Jack.”

Jack let his head dip low as he gasped out. Then was back to frantically breathing through his mouth. Then he breathing in again, held it for a moment and released through his nose. 

“Good, now listen to me.” BT lifted Jack’s head gently with his thumb under his chin. “I wish there was more that I was able to do to help you my friend. But I am not well enough equipped, so please Jack listen and focus on me. This is the only way I can think to help you.”

Jack nodded and lowered his head a little, letting his legs spread across the grass as BT’s thumb returned to rubbing his chest. Jack squeezed his eyes closed and sucked in a breath when BT instructed. Then released. Then inhaled again. 

It was a long time and felt like ages before Jack was breathing smoothly once again. His eyes were closed but still noticeably puffy and red, sweat building on his forehead and temples and his head leaning back against BT’s fingers. The Titan monitored his vitals closely and kept his optic strictly focused on him. But he was breathing again, slowly and stuttering every once and a while but he was safe. 

Jack’s mind was still murky with mixed emotions from his panic attack as BT’s thumb rubbed his chest gently. 

“Jack?” BT asked when the silence began to draw out. 

Jack cracked an eye open and looked up at his friend tiredly. “Yeah?”

“Are you alright?” BT dimmed the light of his optic. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll be good.” Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes with balled fists. BT’s thumb stopped and was about to move away but, “No keep doing that. It helps.” He grabbed BT’s digit in his hands to stop him from moving away, then a small smile graced his lips for a split second when BT continued. “Did I scare you?” His smile faded as he looked up to meet his optic. 

BT thought for a moment. Jack never ceased to amaze his Titan with how he treated him like a friend, not like a giant war machine. If BT could feel a sort of love for the man, he knew his processor would be overwhelmed with the feeling for his Pilot. BT liked how Jack treated him. Of course Lastimosa and he were friends, but it felt different with Jack, more connected. More intimate. Like they could be honest with one another and share their thoughts without fear of what the other may think. “Yes.” BT valued their relationship greatly and wouldn’t let anything harm that. 

Jack nodded and pursed his lips. “I’m sorry-“

“And no.” BT continued. “I knew what you were experiencing would not be life threatening. Although it was alarming to see you in such pain, and pain I could do nothing to sooth, did indeed frighten me.” 

Jack nodded again. “Sorry buddy. Didn’t mean for you to, to see me like that.”

“Do not apologize Jack.” BT reached into their Link and was happy when Jack returned the gesture. They wrapped one another in their mental presence. “This is nothing to apologize for.” The Link got fuzzy and a comfortable warmth spread through it. 

BT tilted his helm as he watched his Pilot smile at his words. He wanted him to keep that sunny smile always, BT wanted to ease into Jack’s mind more and sort through his thoughts and emotions so he could comfort him, but Jack would most definitely feel. BT just watched as Jack let out a long slow breath and leaned his head back again, perhaps he didn’t need to do anymore to help his friend in the moment. He just needed to be with him. Jack was breathing normally, his heart was still beating faster than normal but slowing down, his mind wasn’t racing as it was before. BT understood that his Pilot just needed him. 

Jack sighed again and the glow of BT’s optic softened. The Pilot took a long while until he wiped his eyes again as their gazes locked on one another. Their mental Link only growing stronger. 

“BT?”

“Yes my Pilot?”

“Thanks.”

BT’s optic narrowed slightly. 

Jack looked at him and raised an eyebrow at BT’s narrowed optic. A simple gesture he understood as the Titan’s confusion, like he was raising an eyebrow. “Thanks for, you know, comforting me. You really helped me there buddy, trust me.” 

Again, BT was nearly stunned from Jack’s consideration. He really did have to treat his Titan another more than a war machine. BT’s admiration grew, he hand wrapped around Jack’s waist as he rose to his full height. “Of course. Whatever you need Pilot, I will do my very best to provide without hesitation or question. Protocol three, protecting my Pilot has many meanings.” BT felt a little burst of warmth erupt through his frame when Jack leaned his elbow on BT’s fingers around his waist and leaning his head on his hand. “And I intend to do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe Jack Cooper.”

Jack gave a little snort at that and smiled. “Cheesy as hell.” He closed his eyes with a smile and completely leaned over BT’s knuckles tiredly and swung his dangling feet back and forth. “But I love you for it.”

BT bent down to pick up his helmet in his other hand and offered it to Jack timidly. Hoping the sight of it wouldn’t cause his Pilot another panic attack. Jack’s lips twitched up into a crooked smile and he took the helmet in his hands before wiping a smudge away with his thumb then tugging it on over his head. It booted to life and the visor shone brightly when Jack turned his head to look into his Titan’s optic. BT could tell he was smiling behind the helmet. 

“I dunno what I’d do without you BT.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves


End file.
